domhain_bydfandomcom-20200213-history
Aitbheth
Aitbheth In the southwest of Domhain Byd, lies the fertile valleys and river deltas of Aitbheth. History Aitbheth has a briefer history than most of the other kingdoms of Domhain Byd. The lands had been split between warring Qritani bands and various Strainseiri clans for as long as anyone could remember, until Cu Art Faolin the Conqueror laid claim to it. A powerful alpha Wolfkin, Cu Art was able to make peace between the different factions and establish a land of prosperity. Since the time of Cu Art, Aitbheth has built itself up to be on par with the other kingdoms. Though they are often seen as savages by outsiders due to their seemingly relaxed culture, they have developed some of the most sophisticated and successful agricultural practices in the known world. Under the current rule of Cu Syeira, there have been advancements in civil rights, democratic representation, and education. She established the First University of Aitbheth, where all people regardless of their background can receive an education. Government The ruling monarch--whose name is appended with Cu as an honorific--makes many of the decisions for the kingdom, but not all of them. The vassal states ruled over by local lords are somewhat independent, restricted by charters from the time of Cu Art that established the rights and responsibilities of the monarch, lords and commoners. Cy Syeira later formed the Common Council, which represents the interests of the people of humble birth. Local elections select town councils, who theoretically have as much power as their lord, and from these councils are chosen the representatives for the Common Council. The Cu has veto power over the decisions of the Council. The capital city of Aitbheth is dubbed Wolf's Keep, in honor of the royal palace where the great Cu Art once ruled. Though the honorific Cu is often translated out of Qritani as "king", this is not what it means. It's an old Qritani word for an alpha wolf and as such is applied to monarchs of either gender. Therefore, a female Cu may be accidentally called a king due to this mistranslation or her husband--whose title is that of a king consort--may be assumed to be the ruler. In Qritani, the difference between the ruling Cu and a king consort is readily apparent. As such, the Cu is almost always identified by this title rather than as "king" or "queen" when speaking Qritani. Geography Aitbheth is full of wooded hills and fertile river valleys and deltas. The relatively mild weather is ideal for year-round farming and crop rotation. Earthquakes, tsunamis and hurricanes have been known to strike in the past, but are rare. Notable Places: *'Wolf's Keep.' The line between the castle and the surrounding townside is blurred, so that locals usually refer to the home of the Cu as "the inner castle." Two gates grant entry to the walled town: one to the countrtside and one onto the River Shennin. *'River Shennin.' There are many rivers in Aitbheth, but the convenient connection of Shennin's tributaries both to the mountains and onto the plains has made it very important for trade and transport. Breweries and distilleries line its southern side. *'Tibhan.' Famed for producing many Boar Riders, this town is responsible for the majority of the trade with Eretath. It lies in the county of Blackstone, ruled by House Thanatos. *'Sheethu. '''Also called Butcher's Block, Sheethu is where the majority of beef slaughter is done. The beef and cheeses from the plains are then sent down river tributaries to meet up with River Shennin. *' Feast forest. The traditional gathering grounds for the Ratkin, the feast forest is set on the south side of the Shennin Delta. *'Cliath. '''Where the River Shennin and the Western Sea meet lies Cliath, on the northern side of the Delta. It had originally been unfortified, growing up during times of trade rather than war. It was nearly destroyed three times during the Great War and these days is surrounded by high walls armed with cannons. The First University of Aitbheth is found in the heart of Cliath, which is also now the most populous city on the continent. *'Naethin. Within the ancestral lands to House Kamhain, this port town was the last in Aitbheth known to openly engage in the slave trade. During the first days of the Great War, it was occupied by the Strainseiri Resistance, who freed all slaves and brought many over to their side. *'Bailebeag.' Of little importance now, but this crumbling fort had once been vital in the defense against Adunato. Economy Considered the bread basket of Domhain Byd, Aitbheth provides the majority of grain and spirits for the continent. Spices specifically for trading have also been grown since the time of Cu Art and the cheese from their highly pampered cows is often in demand. Vast forest gardens extend along the banks of all major rivers of Aitbheth to make famine next to impossible. Legend has it that Cu Syeira planted each one personally and used a cup granted her by the Creator to bring them to full maturity in an instant. The greatest source of wealth for Aitbheth, however, is their medicinal herbs and plant products. These are in high demand and difficult to cultivate elsewhere, so bring prosperity to the pastoral society. A particular type of yam which can only grow in the river deltas of Aitbheth can be prepared in such a way that it prevents pregnancy in women who eat it. This is looked down upon by many outsiders, who feel that such a thing encourages immodesty, but this judgment doesn't prevent it from being in high demand. There is also a small but thriving community of wreckers, who collect goods from ships that have been destroyed off the rocky coasts. Religion There is no official religion, but the worship of Righana and Tep is common. Human sacrifice was outlawed under Cu Art. Many marriages--including all of those of the royal family--take place in the spring to honor the Divine Lovers. There are also pork feasts in the winter to celebrate Tep's sacrifice. Since the reign of Cu Syeira began, there has also been a steady increase in the worship of Ealaiontoir and the Great God, whom Cu Syeira claims as her patron gods whom she says she has met and granted her great gifts. Customs Aitbheth is a very liberal kingdom. Divorce is accepted and there's little taboo against children born out of wedlock. However, the frequent marriages between the people and Strainseiri has resulted in the adoption of some shifter beliefs. As such, abandoning a child is seen as a grave sin and so fathers who have bastard children may not be expected to wed the mothers, but will be shamed and reviled if they do not care for the children. Nobility tend to mimic the ways of the highborn in other kingdoms and are more careful to keep to what outsiders would accept. Every town in Aitbheth has its own variety of cheese, named for its origins. Sheethu is the most commonly traded outside of Aitbheth, but Aitbhethian natives prefer Cliath above all others. Slavery was not officially banned in Aitbheth until the Great War, only looked down upon. In order to maintain good ties with its neighbors, Aitbheth was pushed by diplomacy to avoid making any laws against the selling, purchasing or trafficking in Daoine or Strainseiri. The first act of aggression by Cu Syeira against her cousin who held the throne before her was to declare slavery illegal and offer rewards to any former slave who could make it to Aitbheth and fight on her behalf.Category:Kingdoms